


the badlands

by seperent



Series: the legacy [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finding Ursa, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Child Abuse, The Search AU, azula is healing, i have very mixed feelings about ursa, road trip to hira’a, the empty nests sequel, they are the softest girls in the world, toph is just vibin with the fire kids, ty lee loves azula so fuckin much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperent/pseuds/seperent
Summary: Azula is different now, in spite of everything, she rose — she’s older, she’s stronger, she’s healing — but most importantly, she’sloved.That’s it, until the shadows from the past start to loom over her again.featuring the fire sibs, tyzula, maiko, the story of abuse and healing
Relationships: Azula & Kiyi (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: the legacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018383
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	1. who runs the world

_all the women_

_in me_

_are tired_

Life doesn’t stop its flow even at the darkest points, and Azula learnt it first-hand — and she really, really tries to not to let it slip through her fingers — she tries to enjoy it — everything to small pieces. Breakfasts she shares with the girls, hours she shares with her brother, the special thing she shares with Ty Lee — one thought about her makes Azula flush. She even tries to enjoy the nights with documents, but that’s impossible — though, there’s not anything really impossible for her. 

  
  


Her life is different from the semblance of life she had before — and she’s different from the old shelf of herself, sharpened to fight, and kill, and poison — she’s older, she’s stronger, she’s calmer, and most importantly, Azula is loved. 

That’s what she repeats to herself, trying to make out the blurring numbers on the papers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Zuko emerges in her study late in the night, his cheeks flushed and eyes wild; she wants to tell him she’s not interested in hearing whatever turtleducks did, but then Azula figures out that they are surely asleep by in the pond her sentimental fool of brother had made for them, and then she sees that he’s clutching some papers in his hands. 

After that, Azula tries to figure out his face, because she doesn’t understand the reason for his visit and it stands out of their usual pattern, so it makes her uneasy. 

Zuko’s face is fumbled and she feels her fingers clutch the edge of the table. 

— What do I owe this honor to, dear brother?

That’s it, when she’s worried she starts speaking a little more formal and stiff than usual — and that’s no reason to laugh, Ty, even if she answered the invitation to a date _with we will consider your offer,_ but Zuko’s face snatches her thoughts away. 

— I thought you had to see it. 

He holds out the papers to her, and she doesn’t want to take them, doesn’t want to see unknown, she’s afraid to. 

Azula has to, because she can’t stay in the dark. 

And then she catches the glimpse of the person pictured on the paper, and snatches it from Zuko’s hands. 

It’s a dossier — pile of documents, gathered on one person — addresses, names, pictures, connections — everything down to the schedule. 

Azula feels like she’s going to either faint or throw up, or probably both — her long dead mother’s face looks at her from the paper. 

_Noriko_. 

  
  


The most recent reports are three years ago, and Azula doesn’t need to count to understand that they stopped coming right after the late Firelord’s death. 

Her head spins. 

Mother is alive. 

  
  
  


Mother is alive and never let Zuko know. She wants to laugh out loud because of the irony of it — mother wanted to do nothing with that family, and thought she escaped, smart one — but here it is, the detailed report of her life after leaving. 

Azula hears a strange noise — raspy, torn and creaky, and then understands that’s the laugh — who is laughing?

From Zuko’s worried gaze near her face, she figures out it’s her. 

— La, are you okay?

He doesn’t call her that often, and wants to tell him to snap out of it, she’s totally okay, but can’t stop laughing and catch a breath, can’t control her body, so Azula just grips the first thing she can reach, and it’s Zuko’s hand — she grips it so hard her knuckles whiten. 

— Hey, can you breathe?

She can, because she's a functioning human being, and if she couldn’t, she would be dead by now, but something tells her that’s not what Zuko meant. 

He starts breathing slower and louder, taking deep, measured breaths, and Azula wants to tell him that she doesn’t _need_ that, because she’s perfectly fine, but finds that she still can’t, so she catches up to him. 

It makes it better, with her head clearing a little. 

— We need to find her. 

She snaps her head to Zuko. What is he talking about? For what?

— I don't want to. 

His face is confused for a moment, and then a little annoyed, and she wants to duck her head, but then the lines around his eyes soften, and he nods. 

  
  


— That’s okay. I can go alone. 

Okay, that’s even worse now. Is he planning to die on the road?

The treacherous part of her mind whispers to her that if he’s going to meet her mother alone, she’s going to _talk_ with him about Azula, and he’s going to change his mind.. Well, where did these thoughts come from?

— No, I‘ll handle this. 

Zuko’s eyes sadden, and Azula immediately feels guilty for making him sad, but then her brother lowers on the carpets near her and takes both of her hands in his. 

— Please, Azula, don’t force it on yourself. I can perfectly protect myself. 

She huffs, not believing him even for a moment. Zuko grins at her, and she fights the urge to smack him, but stops herself. 

— Some things need to have a finish, just like they have a start. I’m going with you. 

Zuko still looks uneasy, but he rises, and squeezes her hands, before letting them go. 

  
  
  


— Ty Lee was looking for you. She wants to sleep. 

Azula rolls her eyes, fighting the urge to say that Ty is a big girl and can perfectly fine go to bed alone, but she knows it is one big trap set by all of them to make her get some sleep, so Azula lets her brother lead her away from the study. 

  
  
  
  
  


It’s hard to leave the government without the ruler, even for a short time and even the steady functioning one — it’s neither of those things for them. 

Azula spends her days in making arrangements and drowning herself in the routine — making sure nothing falls apart while they are away. Maybe they should call for Uncle like they did sometimes when they went for vacations, but she doesn’t want to make her state even more unsteady. 

While she tries to get lost in the chores, Toph arrives. Azula doesn’t even try to wonder how she travels, because the girl comes and goes as she sees fit, arriving suddenly in the deep night and banging in Azula’s quarters just like she appeared from under the earth. 

Azula doesn’t really mind it, to her amazement — Toph’ company with her steady presence and honest, uncovered words is refreshing. 

But not now, when Azula is closer to banging her head at the table than ever. 

  
  


Toph of course notices, because of her seismic reading or some other shit mind, and she announces it to Azula, putting her dirty little legs in a familiar gesture on her table. 

— Someone died?

Azula huffs. If only. 

— Worse. Resurrected. 

Toph snorts and questionly tilts her head. 

— My mother turned out to be very alive and Zuko wants the closure. 

Toph’s face is unreadable, but she catches a bit of understanding in the corners of her eyes. 

— Uh, making amends with parents sucks. Just know you don’t owe fucking anything to her. 

Azula is grateful. 

— You’re gonna make sure nothing happens there while I’m gone?

Toph smirks in her special way and winks. 

— I totally am, Sparky. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Azula counts steady breaths and prays to whoever listens for her brother to fuckin’ finally stop brooding around, because if she sees his face one more time, she’s going to snap.

It’s like he doesn’t want to go — _too_ , and she already opens her mouth to happily propose that if no one wants to go, maybe they don’t have to go at all? 

Tom-Tom wobbles around on his still unstable legs and seems to be happy with listening to whatever Ty Lee is explaining to him, looking for an opportunity to steal a piece of the maps, spread on the tables. 

It looks painfully familiar to the one of their days just before taking off to vacation — servants running with the bags, Tom-Tom distracting everyone, Ty Lee in her soft travel clothes — but it’s different. 

They are not going to the quiet house on the closed beach-side, to spend a few days full of serenity, sun and calm mornings. She’s looking for the person she _doesn’t_ want to find — not now, preferably never. Does she? 

She scolds herself. Zuko deserves it. And Azula can handle it — she’ll make sure no one hurts Dum-Dum on the road. And Mai and Ty Lee, she supposes, are going to make sure she won’t hurt herself while doing this. 

Azula rushes her hands through her bangs, then catches herself on it and straightens it. She needs full control on the situation now. 

  
  


Zuko is in the middle of his turmoil, so Azula picks up the child — she can tolerate this child, he takes too much after Mai for her not to, and gives him to Zuko. 

— You and Mai go and make sure our bags are ready. 

He obliges, walks out telling something to the child, quietly, and Mai follows him, while looking back at Azula, and she reads it in her gaze — I see what you’ve done here, but Azula shrugs it off. 

  
  


She needs to make sure that the animals they are going to use as a ride are ready and servants haven’t messed up with their bags, and the location on the map is right, and Azula feels the control slip through her fingers like sand. 

Ty Lee threads her fingers through Azula’s, and then rubs her wrist. 

Azula is fifteen, and every spot where Ty touches her resonates with her whole body, like little flows of lighting, and she feels them most on the tips of her fingers . 

Not for the first time since that evening she feels like she hasn’t felt for a long, long time — like she’s on the edge and very close to making the wrong step and falling, which will be lethal. 

— How are you?

Azula is concerned for a moment that her weakness is visible and that’s so new and familiar at the same time, because she was so used to be tranquil in these rooms, but now the dark vague silhouette of her mother is back to the corners of her eyes — she can’t really catch it, but it’s here she knows _knows knows.._

— I’m totally fine, Ty Lee.

She herself winces at the sharp annoyed edge of her voice, but Ty just tilts her head, incredibly soft in the eyes, other ways just as collected as usual because that’s what Azula needs now to stay whole. 

  
  


— It’s okay if you’re not, you know?

And that’s the same thing she’s been told over and over again, but it’s hard to accept and even harder to understand, so Azula closes her eyes.

— Let’s go, Zuko and Mai are probably waiting already. 

  
  
  
  
  


They are, without Tom-Tom who Azula supposes is already left in the nursery with a team of maids who Mai has been interrogating and examining for weeks. She’s been very reluctant to leave him with them, and Azula doesn’t ask why Mai is against it if they themselves were raised by nannies, because that’s exactly why. 

Mai’s expression is grim, and Zuko is a ball of nerves, though he very carefully doesn’t show it, but Azula knows her dummy by rote. 

It’s relieving to know she’s not the only one who is sick to the stomach of worrying whenever she even thinks about seeing mother once again. 

These ridiculous creatures they are supposed to ride — how are they called? Komodorhinos? — are huffing and looking impatient. Well, they have to wait. Azula is not ready yet. 

She eyes the tall creature warily — it doesn’t look like their trip will be comfortable on it. She can already feel the pain after the shaking in this saddle for days. 

Azula motions the servants to set their bags on the creature and looks at Ty. 

— Ready?

Ty smiles, though Azula can read her unease in the corners of that smile — trained, sceneric, good-looking smile. 

— Are you?

Azula doesn’t answer that. Better no answer than the one she has. 

Mai and Zuko are talking about something quietly, frowning, and Azula signs. 

She helps Ty Lee to get in the saddle, and then, with little hesitation, sits before her and takes the reins. She’s going to handle it. Because she’s Azula, the Crown Princess and the First advisor. And her brother loves her, and Mai and Ty Lee are here.

She feels Ty Lee slip her hands and fold them around her waist, and then press chaste kiss to the place where her neck and shoulders are meeting. Her betraying body obediently melts against Ty’s lips, and Azula fights the urge to hum contentedly. 

_No distractions._

She snaps out of it, sitting upright and squeezing the reins tighter. Azula feels Ty hide her smile in her neck. 

But she says nothing, because that will just encourage the little cat-vixen on. 

— Hold tight, it's going to shake. 

  
  


Zuko, riding near her with Mai behind him, has a grim expression on. It’s hard indeed to ride these creatures, but he doesn’t seem to pay it no mind, lost in his thoughts. 

They don’t go through the main streets, instead turning to the forests. The road is going to be long. 

They still get to see the huts on the last streets of the Caldera — here they already have little gardens and something planted. 

Azula watches small domestic set-ups — the clothes, drying on the ropes and children, playing in the mud, and thinks. It’s not easy to rule them, especially after Ozai’s reign, but now, as she watches little utopias, she thinks that maybe, she’s succeeding. 

And her people are not usual — in the Earth Kingdom, in the plains, if you kick people, they kick back. But her people, her people will walk away and patiently wait until your leg fall off. 

Azula desperately clutches the thought — she’s different now. She’s ruling the country and she’s succeeding, her brother _loves her,_ she has a girlfriend, her best friend is here with her, Mother can’t get to her, can’t get _her_. 

She rose endlessly from the ashes, many times, when nobody expected her too, reborned, and did her job. 

She remembers swearing with Zuko deep in the night to each other — that they are going to be happy in spite of everything and everyone. 

But now Zuko needs Mother so he can be happy — and Azula pushes that thought away, but it stings — is she not enough?

Stop. It’s Zuko’s right — to have his closure. And if he needs Mother to be happy, she’s going to get him to her in spite of _everything_. 

With that thought, she sets the reins into the forest, forcing the komodorhino to turn, and looks back to Zuko and Mai. 

Behind her is her city, Hira’a is ahead. 

  
  
  


They ride in silence for hours, through the high trees, hiding the sky and the sun from them. Even Ty Lee is quiet behind her, laying her forehead on Azula’s shoulder, and she knows that the girl gets tired quickly in the gloomy atmosphere. They can’t tell what time it is, because the sun is not visible, but Azula’s inner clock says that it’s getting closer to the night. 

Zuko confirms her thoughts and stops his komodorhino near a clearing. 

— I think it’s time to set for a night. We need to check the maps and make sure we are riding in the right destination. 

Azula wants to push and say they can travel for a few more hours, but then she carefully turns her head to Ty Lee and sees why she’s been so quiet — the girl is soundly asleep, with her head on Azula’s shoulder. 

There is a strange swell in her heart, and she pulls the reins abruptly. 

  
  


She carefully picks Ty up, trying to jump from the creature slowly and not wake the girl up. She hums in her slumber and hides her nose in Azula's clothed arm. Azula feels her touch through the sleeve and tries to stop her face from the fumbling. 

Zuko openly smirks at her and she purses her lips — well, he’ll just have to guess whose kiss with Mai is going to be ruined next time, but Azula concentrates on gently putting Ty down. 

She clears her voice. 

— We need to set the camp — go take the tents out. 

He huffs and mutters under his nose:

— You can’t order me around — I’m the firelord!

She raises her eyebrows, ready to announce that she’s going to repeat this phrase at the next meeting when he needs her guidance, but Zuko already took their bags and started to unsaddle the komodorhinos. They need to bind them somewhere for the night, but Mai loudly pops her shoulder blades and leads animals to the nearest trees. 

Well. She’s going to start the fire, then. 

Zuko gently, but firmly pushes her down, near to the sleeping Ty Lee. 

— No, you sit there and enjoy the fresh air, and we’re going to handle everything. 

Her hands itch to smack the pig, but Ty snuggles in her leg, so she keeps her mouth shut. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her nightmares are different from Zuko — he has the repetitive scene, staying the same each time.

Hers are fucking _unpredictable_. She never knows where it’s going to go, never knows how it’s going to end. Azula can’t control it in any way, and that exactly frightens the shit out of her. 

That, and her mother. 

She comes to the mirror, and meets the woman in it — Azula would be delighted to say she doesn’t know her, but she does. Azula raises her hand, and her mother in the mirror does that too. 

She tries to move, to snap out of it, tries to scream, throw something in the mirror, but her limbs don’t listen, so all she can do is just stare. 

  
  


Then she hears screams. 

That’s when her body decides to obey. 

She runs into the garden — familiar garden she hates and never, never visits. 

And there she is — the real Azula, the feral Azula, the burning Azula — Azula who is nine, with her hands full of fire and her eyes full of something she’s afraid to name, boiling deep inside, thrashing and laughing and crying at the same. 

And she knows that’s how her mother sees her. 

For who she is. 

Little Azula holds out her burning hands to the little Zuko, and the first instinct of dreaming Azula, trapped in the body of her mother is throw her away, protect the little innocent boy from the mad one. 

From herself. 

  
  


Azula tries to emerge out of it, but she can’t, so she catches the little Azula’s shoulder and pushes her away, away from her brother, trying to do something to protect him — something, something, and then feels someone’s hands on her. She tries to push it away, but they don’t go, and she sobs out loud, wrecked and breathless. 

And then around her is dark may night and her brother — real, grown, with the scar nearly black on his face, who keeps rubbing her shoulders and then, when he sees she’s awake, presses Azula into himself, circling his hands behind her back, and Azula, the fool she is, emerges into the even deeper sobs. 

Zuko carefully pulls her out of her sleeping roll to sit on it and keeps rubbing circles in her back, and Azula feels slightly humiliated, but that’s in the back part of her back, and the other, bigger part of it is just tired and relieved to be held, no matter how pathetically it sounds. 

— I’m afraid of seeing mother. 

She mumbles it in his shirt and not sure he even caught it, but Zuko somehow did, because he always does when she says something important, catches her from the half-word. 

— That’s okay, I am too. 

She sighs, already regretting letting it loose, but feeling already lighter for confessing. 

— Wanna go to sleep now?

Azula nods. 

It's a quiet, clear night, a little cold, but Azula catches herself on the thought — she doesn’t miss the rooms and halls of the palace, the feeling of endless sky instead of the ceiling is somehow freeing, and she thinks that maybe they should have traveled like that more often. 

Something tells her everything is going to be different after they find mother, so she clings to these last moments: just two of them, against all the world. 

But when she lets him guide her into the sleeping roll and lays for long, long hours, sleepless, staring at the stars and wondering — when the past managed to catch up to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! and here am i again
> 
> i've been thinking for a long, long time if i should post it, but now i think it’s quite alright and i’m so happy to write them again I can’t even say
> 
> thank you for reading! consider leaving a comment if you have something to say  
> please take care  
> tumblr: seperent


	2. vain bazaar

The road is challenging. In many ways. 

One thing she hates the most — it’s being unable to do something. Azula feels like procrastinating, even if she’s technically not — they are moving, but that doesn’t matter when she is stuck without doing something at least little useful. 

So she’s restless, staring ahead, at the road for the most of time. Ty Lee bears the road much better than she does, but Azula supposes she’s used to it — spending time with the circus and all of that. It doesn’t make it less pathetic. 

Ty just sleeps for a most of time, or tries to make them play some of her weird verbal games which make Azula excessively competitive and it always ends with her even more annoyed than she was before. 

Sometimes Ty Lee sings, and it’s better. Azula listens to each of her songs deadly serious, attentively, not even as much as breathes until she finishes, and then spends some time in weird spirit — she doesn’t like it, because it makes her think — think in many ways that are not comfortable, that make her dig in her head, but no matter how tiring this state, she can’t stop herself from listening. 

  
  


Mai’s indifferent as usual, and her spine is straight behind Zuko. They talk quietly a lot, about something she can’t and doesn’t want to catch, but it looks like they have a lot to discuss, so that leaves Azula with Ty Lee. Not that she ever complains. 

When Ty is not sleeping, and not singing, she tells Azula stories — some of them from her life back with the circus, some are from childhood, some she can’t recognise — they are ancient legends, intertwined with the tales she heard from the old people in the circus. 

When she talks about the circus, Azula hears some strange craving in her voice — and it makes her shudder, but she can’t  _ not  _ ask, even if her insides scream in repulsion. 

— Do you want to go back?

Her response is silence for a while. 

Azula is tempted, so tempted to look back and see her face, to get herself ready for whatever answer she’s going to get, but she gives Ty Lee her time. 

— I don’t know. I.. I feel like outgrew it — I can't go back because I am not the same, and it’s not going to be the same. And every time I think about going back, I just can’t imagine myself doing it. — she is silent for a while. Azula listens. — That’s what scares me the most — feeling of outgrowing places. Wherever I go after a while it feels like an old shell. 

Azula stops questions dripping from her tongue — you’ve stayed in the palace for a while already, when it’s going to bore you? How long do I have left?

  
  


— That’s what’s so different with the palace — it doesn’t feel like a shell, it doesn’t feel like a  _ place  _ at all. It’s like all you everywhere, in each wall — and I can never get just enough with you. 

  
  


Azula’s neck is burning, but the small, functioning part of her brain thinks — in some ways, Ty Lee outgrew her long,  _ long _ , ago. 

  
  
  


It is also hard to be around each other for such a long time — for all of them. Zuko keeps thinking that if he’s the one with the map — mind it, Azula gave it to him to make him feel better, but now she respectfully regrets it — he can act like he runs the mission. Like Azula hadn’t spent the night hastily planning it because he didn’t give her enough time to work properly, may he be smitten. 

  
  


So when the bickering gets too much, Zuko pushes the komodorhino he’s riding and probably has already named something corny, with his heels and he and Mai pass them. Mai looks very fed up with all of them, and Azula is a little tired herself too. 

She winces. 

That’s not how the mission was supposed to go — she was planning to give him perfect closure, and then they could go back home (some betraying part of her mind whispers — and what if he won’t want to go back after that? What if staying with  _ mother  _ would be more appealing? Or just going with mother back to the palace? Where will Azula go?)

  
  


They still met on the clearing for a night — because she and Zuko just think  _ the same _ , and it won’t go away probably never. That thought is even calming. Mother can’t prioritise Zuko no more, because they are merging into one more and more each year. 

But mother always finds her ways. 

  
  


That night is unexpectedly warm, and they do not set the tents, just put the bedrolls around the campfire. While they settle down, and Zuko goes to the near stream to gather some water, Mai pushes her bedroll closer to Azula, and that’s Mai’s for “i'll need to talk to you later”, so she waits patiently for Zuko to fall asleep — they still are a little rusty from their fight today, so they just exchange a few words, while Ty Lee snuggles closer to Azula, and after a few minutes, she’s soundly asleep. 

Mai sits near her, still silent. They watch the sky quietly — night is still young, and the closer they get to Hira’a, the less trees are on their way, and while Azula is very uncomfortable with sleeping on the open places, it has to go. 

She watches the moon, hung low — it’s never quite dark in these parts of the Fire Nation, even at night the sky is clear, and the air is transparent. The fields around them are endless, but there is a road between them — that’s where they are going to go tomorrow. 

It’s close to summer already, and Azula wonders how they are handling things back in the palace. 

Mai is the one who breaks the silence first. 

— How are you?

She doesn’t look at Azula, instead choosing to stare at the sky — the air around them is crispy, but still warm and already smells like summer. 

— What’s it about? I am totally fine. 

Mai chuckles, but her expression doesn’t change. 

— I don’t think you’re agitated to see her. 

  
  


Azula sighs, not responding for a while — because no matter how hard it is to accept it, she doesn’t know what to — because Mai gets it. Better than any of others do, because she knows what it’s like to not be enough for her mother. 

Mai’s mother was content as long as Mai was unproblematic — quiet, polite, well-mannered and good looking. And Azula knows herself how easy it is — to slip back in the old patterns, to slip back into feeling that you’re  _ not enough _ , so she just sighs again. Guess who’s broody now.

For Mai’s mother public appearances are much more important than her daughter’s well being. Well, Mai’s mother can fuck herself, because now it’s Azula who sets what is considered good manners in public. 

— Of course I’m not. 

Mai leans her head a little, staying silent, then purses her lips like she doesn’t know what to say, and then rubs Azula’s hand with hers, holding it with her long fingers. And that is Mai’s for “i love you” and maybe a little for “everything will be fine at the end”, and it’s so full of life and perfect, Azula can’t sort her feelings out. 

They sit, quiet, waiting for the sun to rise. It’s going to be a long day. 

  
  
  
  
  


Indeed it is. They are in what? Three hours ride to Hira’a? Doesn’t matter, they are close, when the beast they are riding decides to act up and throw them off.

  
  


They are riding through the endless fields, and Azula is much more familiar with reins already — and it’s also easier now to sit in the saddle for hours, even though her whole body still hurts after that. 

Ty Lee is humming something behind her, and it’s not as annoying as it should be, but Azula makes herself look at the road, when the komodorhino decides to jerk, so she pulls the reins, hard, more from surprise than from fear. And then the creature rears up. 

Fast. 

Azula can’t tell after that in which order these happened — but she pulls the reins even harder, forcing the komodorhino to descend and Ty Lee falls out of the saddle. 

Azula doesn’t startle at first, while she’s making the animal stand straight, because she knows Ty learnt how to fall the right way — until she hears light shriek and her heart drops. 

Before she can turn and see what’s going on, she hears another thing — Mai’s voice. 

— Ty Lee!

Azula turns as fast as she can in the saddle, dreading what she’s going to see — Ty indeed fell out of the saddle, but her leg is stuck in the stirrup, bent in an unnatural way. 

  
  


She jumps down, fast, and helps her to get her leg out of it. Zuko, his eyes huge and hands trembling, runs away to the lone house in the middle of the field. Azula thinks it can be considered it an outskirt of Hira’a, but that’s not the thing that concerns her at the moment. 

She carefully lowers Ty Lee on the grass. 

  
  


Azula sees that her face is paper white and forcefully pushes down full body shudder — if Ty is handling this quietly, why Azula is on the verge of crying?

Mai is paler than usual too — Azula can see slight trembling in her hands while she rubs Ty Lee’s wrist, whispering something soothing in her ears, and while her heart goes off, she tells her — just wait for a while, that’s going to be fine, everything going to be just fine. 

Ty huffs and tells her that they both should chill, because she’s not planning to die yet, and Azula wants to smack her, but there is something betraying salty on her lips. 

Zuko is running to them, his eyes wild. 

— Let’s bring her there, there is an old woman, she’s able to help us. 

  
  
  


There indeed is an old small woman in a stand alone hut, and Azula is too worried to even suspect anything, even though it’s always  _ her  _ job — to stay with a clear head while her brother is all feelings, but she can’t contain herself. 

The woman helps them put Ty on the low sofa, and she can’t contain light sob when they touch her leg, and something tears down inside of Azula. 

The woman inspects her leg and hums something. 

— It’s just dislocation — I think I can fix it right now, no need to freak out, kiddos. 

She falters a little when she steps out, keeping humming under her nose. 

Ty opens her eyes for a moment to look at Azula and winks:

— That’s going to hurt a lot — I might need to hold on something. 

Azula doesn’t understand what she’s talking about, but then she keeps looking at her hands, and when Azula  _ gets  _ it, she wants to kill the vixen — because here she is, worrying herself dead, and then Ty still has the strength to flirt. 

(but that doesn’t mean Azula doesn’t flushes deep red at the implication)

  
  
  


Ty Lee indeed, grips her hand hard when her joint is being put in its place, like she’s trying to tear Azula’s hand away, but that’s okay. 

Then the old woman gets up and looks at Zuko:

— You are getting bad dreams — I’m going to give you a candle, and you’re going to light it when going to sleep. You can stay here tonight — she needs her good night of rest in the bed. 

She leaves Zuko gaping his mouth open like a fish, and turns her head to Azula. 

— Oh, you’re Ursa’s girl, aren’t you?

Azula frowns, because yes, they are really close to Hira’a, but it’s not like everyone knows their mother? And if everyone knows they are Ursa’s children, they are going to figure out who they really are very soon. 

Also getting recognised as  _ Ursa’s girl _ is kind of disturbing. 

— How do you know?

Woman smirks, looking at Azula from under her big white eyebrows and hums some melody again. 

— Blood is not water — it tells everything about relations. 

She disappears somewhere in the depths of her house. 

— I’m going to get the beds ready for you. 

  
  


Zuko fumbles with the candle between his fingers, his face unreadable, and Azula wonders — if the nightmares he’s getting are the same, or there are some new patterns too? But the most part of her mind splits in two halves: one is considering if it’s safe to stay there for a night, but the other one whispers — it’s going to be hard for Ty Lee to spend another night outside. 

Everyone is looking at her to make a decision, so she just sighs and decides that she’ll have to guard them. 

  
  
  
  
  


Ty Lee fumbles in her sleep, restless, between the sheets and all Azula can do is watch her. There are a few sweaty strands of her hair stuck to her forehead, and Azula brushes them off, trying to smooth the worried line between her brows. 

She leans in Azula’s hand, worried expression melting a bit, and then cracks one eye open. 

— Too hot in there..

Azula startles, and tries to get up to open a window, but she catches her hand and whispers:

— Don’t go yet, please. 

Something inside her stirs, but she’s too tired and worried to even try to recognise it, so she leans closer to Ty’s forehead and brushes her lips on it, gently. 

— I’m just going to open the window and be back in a moment. 

Ty Lee lays back on the pillows, and closes her eyes. Azula tries to complete the task as fast as possible, and then she’s back to her. 

— Come back here. 

Ty Lee still doesn’t open her eyes while she drapes Azula’s arms around herself, and she’s going to let it pass as a consequence of the dislocation she had today (probably concussion too), so Azula lets her, nestling in the pillows near her. 

— I thought you said it was too hot?

— Well, you’ve opened the window. 

Azula huffs. 

They are dangerously, dangerously close to Hira’a, and she’s frantically clutching the last pieces of the time while she hasn’t met her mother yet. Last few days, last night, last hours —

she breathes out. That’s going to be tomorrow. For now, she’s going to try and sleep. 

She squirms, trying to find the right pose, but that makes Ty Lee open her eyes. 

— You’re okay?

Azula is close to rolling her eyes, because Ty needs her sleep, and if she’s going to waste it trying to figure out how Azula feels, she’s never going to forget herself for it. 

— It’s okay, I’m just trying to fall asleep. 

— No, I mean, about tomorrow. 

Oh. Azula doesn’t know how answer that — maybe because she was asked that more than dozen of times already and it became annoying, maybe because the more she is asked, the more she doubts it — maybe the universe is not going to allow it all, maybe when Azula will reach Ursa’s house, the earth is just going to fall from underneath her legs. And it feels unexpectedly painful to learn that Ty doubts her too. 

— I’m okay, I can handle it — I’ve told you before thousands of times. 

There it is — that crinkle between Ty’s brows. She looks at Azula with a strange thing in her eyes, and when Azula is mad she can mistake it for pity, but she clutches the promise she gave her — that she’s never going to pity her, because that is something Azula  _ can’t  _ handle. So she waits, trying to keep herself calm. 

And then Ty’s eyes soften and she lifts her head from the pillow. In spite of her annoyance, Azula can’t help but smile at her sleep-messed hair — they are loose from the braid and spread around like a golden halo. 

— ‘Zula, of course I know you can! Sometimes I wonder if there is anything you can’t — you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, you hear me? But I’m not trying to help because I think you can’t do it yourself — I do it because I care about you, dummy!

Her eyes suspiciously shine when she wraps her hands around Azula, but she is still too dumbfounded to notice anything. Azula closes her eyes and tries to understand what exactly she’s feeling because it’s easy to get overwhelmed. Her eyes burn a little, and she can’t bear looking at Ty Lee, because she knows she’s going to cry. But that’s.. good crying?

Ty chuckles, and Azula flushes bright red, because, all appearance, she said it out loud, and then arms around her wrap even tighter. 

Azula, still flushed, hides her nose in Ty’s neck. The girl is still warm from sleep.

— Dummy yourself. 

Ty Lee giggles.

— Sleep well, princess. 

Surprisingly, she does. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, she’s up first. Azula is reluctant to get up and get out of the bed — she hasn’t slept in the proper bed for a long time, and Ty Lee looks at her grumpily with sleep-lidded eyes when she tries. But she has too. She has to think about everything by herself, while everyone is asleep, because it may be her last chance to — her last chance to understand what she wants to get out of the meeting with her mother. Even if it’s hard to, because even the thought of seeing her is surreal — Azula is so used to thinking she just doesn’t exist anymore. She thought she would put up with it while on the road, but no. Her mother being closer doesn’t make her any more real. And that’s the problem — even while her mother  _ was  _ with her, Azula never felt it. 

Azula encounters the old woman again in the kitchen, she lowers carefully on the chair — where Ty Lee was treated yesterday, and she realises that she doesn’t even know her name, and now it’s too awkward to ask. But she has another question. 

— How did you know I’m Ursa’s daughter?

The woman doesn’t seem to hear her at first — she’s busy humming something to her loads of the plants near the windows. But then, after a while, when Azula is not hoping to hear an answer anymore, she gets it. 

— You have just the same eyes. When she was younger, she used to run everywhere, headstrong — you even hold your head the same way. But she was quite different when she came back. Gone was the pride. 

Azula frowns — not what she expected, but it’s quite logical. If you’re living with Ozai, you’re either proud, or alive. 

The other thing that freaks her out — how recognisable she is. 

— But her other one is not that way — Ursa makes sure about that. Even though sometimes it’s too much I think. 

Azula startles, her eyes wide. What is she talking about? Who is “the other one”? She looks at the woman for an explanation, but she is already gone — Azula can hear her muted singing outside of the house. But that doesn’t stop the panic inside her. Maybe the woman meant Zuko? Although then it’s quite weird saying that way. 

She turns around and sees that Zuko is already up, but doesn’t voice any of her concerns. If Ursa had another child — let him see for himself. But some part of her mind whispers her — Ursa couldn’t dare to have another child after her failure with the others? Could she?

Zuko approaches her from behind, and Azula turns away, not quite ready to face him yet — excuse her, she doesn’t like early mornings. He just stands behind her for a while, and then puts both of his hands on her shoulders, and they stay like that for she doesn’t know how long, him leaning on her a little. 

— Ready?

She huffs. As if she ever could be ready for that. 

— No. 

— Neither am I. 

Azula tries to cry out — then what for we’re going there, Zuzu? But words are stuck in her throat, and to be honest, she doesn’t need to voice: he’s asking himself the same. 

— Okay, let’s promise to each other — if everything goes straight to hell, we’re leaving, and leaving everything behind; just you and me again. 

It strikes her to the core — no matter how important mother to him, he’s ready to put it away — all of it,  _ for her.  _ Not for the first time. She wonders why it still amazes her, but Azula supposes, it’s going to, forever. 

And then Azula understands another thing — she will never,  _ never _ , will be able to put him before the choice; her or Ursa, because he can’t put the world away for her forever.

She grasps his hands still on her shoulders with hers, on strange impulse, and Zuko chuckles, and rubs her knuckles. 

— Hey, what do you mean, you and Azula? What about us?

Azula is terrified when she’s being crushed with another pair of hands, the tip of Ty Lee’s braid tickles her nose, and she sees Mai roll her eyes, but also suppress a smirk, and then Mai laces her hands around them too. 

— How could I forget?

  
  
  


Well, she just hopes it won’t  _ go straight to hell _ . 

As if. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda dialogue-heavy, but it was necessary to speak all of it out before the actions starts.  
> ty for everyone who read and left kudos!!  
> (also i am happiest i’ve been for a long time ‘cause my nose piercing finally started to heal properly and thats a huge relief)
> 
> will be very grateful for comments ‘cause the also make very happy  
> please take care and stay hydrated!  
> love!!
> 
> tumblr: seperent  
> also i'm extremely bored because i'm on my break and home alone for the whole week so if you want you can crash my dm’s on tumbler and rant about anything from the avatar to your pets or literally anything, I’d love to


	3. nobody's son, nobody's daughter

  
  


Azula looks around, alerted — she suddenly feels very exposed. She wasn’t expecting Hira’a to be that.. small? She’s so used to Caldera city that this feels uncomfortable. They didn’t think about that before: about Hira’a being so small that everyone would immediately notice anyone new there. 

They are standing in the middle of the main market, buzzing around them, and Azula feels the most out of the place than she ever had. She looks at the peaceful bustle and finds all of it very pathetic. 

So that’s how must it feel — coming from the palace here. 

  
  


She looks at the town where her mother grew up and tries to imagine her as a child, running through these streets, maybe going to the market — and she can’t. Azula finds that she can’t imagine the face of her mother — it’s all blurry in her mind. 

When they were kids, she remembers visiting once the estate where Uncle’s late wife grew up, after she died, following the Court protocol — closed off like a shell from the outside world, with painted walls. Azula remembers it very vaguely — only that it was cold and humid there, and her Father, annoyed that they had to waste their time for a condolence visit. 

But what she remembers is wondering, long after Ursa left — did her childhood look like that too — closed off, tight?

(like azula’s)

Now she sees that it didn't.

  
  
  


They left the komodorhinos at the old woman’s house and Azula doesn’t worry — if the creatures won’t be there when they are back, she’ll be more than relieved. Maybe that’s bad to think that way, considering how much Zuko is attached to them, but no one will know, so she lets herself. 

Azula feels strangely floating, on the surface and there is a strange itching in the back of her head. That’s annoying. 

Zuko is nervous too — she sees it in his straight neck, and that makes her feel better for a moment — that it’s not just her. Two of them — Zuko and Azula, like it’s been for a long, long time. 

Zuko looks at her and gives her a tight-lipped smile. She doesn’t find the strength to answer. 

They know where Ursa lives — everything, even the street, and Azula finds it very ironic, how she doesn’t know that all these time she’s been spied on — and she must have thought she escaped. That’s a cruel way to think, Azula knows, but she can’t help herself. 

Now they just need to ask how to find that street, preferably, without drawing any unnecessary attention to themselves. 

The decision finds itself. Zuko suddenly cries out, and Azula sees that something small and twitching bumped into him. When she looks closer, it turns out to be a child. 

It’s a little girl. If Azula takes a guess, she seems to be six or seven. There is something in her face that makes the itching in her head even worse, like she missed a piece in a puzzle, but Azula decides to not pay it any attention — for now. Ty Lee suddenly pales, when she observes the girl’s face, but Azula decides to unpack that later. 

She forces a triumphant smirk down, and leans toward the girl. 

— Hi, would you be so kind and show us where we can find this street?

She shows her the map and keeps a pleasant face on, no matter how hard it’s to — the peasant girl is going to show them where Ursa’s house is, and then forget about it, so that they are going to avoid the fuss. 

The girl doesn’t seem to catch the false cheeriness in her voice, and smiles, widely:

— Yes, that’s where I live! Do you have family there? I have my mom!

Azula shakes her head, but her thoughts are far from here. 

(she wouldn’t last even a day at the court, she thinks bitterly)

  
  


//

Zuko is not very okay with her using a child to find Ursa’s house, but he keeps quiet, because he knows to not touch her at this time, and they don’t really have any other options. 

Ty Lee walks near her, and at some moment, she interlaces her fingers with Azula’s. It should feel suffocating, but it’s grounding, and what she tries to do, is find the ground to stand on at the moment. 

The girl keeps babbling about something, and Mai looks mildly annoyed at that. Yes, Azula thinks, Tom-Tom is two and he wouldn’t tell the information to the potential traitors and enemies. But no matter how distracting her babbling is, Azula is not sure she wants it to end — that would mean they reached the street. And she’s not sure she wants it. 

  
  


They reach the street and Azula feels her breath fasten — this is inappropriate to feel nervous right now. 

She breathes out. Yes, she’s nervous. Yes, she has a reason to be. 

She grasps Ty’s hand tighter, and feels her rub her hand with her thumb. Azula’s ready to cry. 

Zuko tries to tell the child that it’s time for her to go, and Azula would too, but in a much less polite way. 

— Wait, let me just introduce you to my mom! It’s very rare that new people come here. 

The girl turns her head to one of the houses and yells:

— Mom!

Azula rolls her eyes, and wants to tell her — I don’t need to meet your mother, I have enough problems with mine. 

— Kiyi, where have you been, you remember I told you…

A woman runs out of the house, and Azula doesn’t see her face — just the lines of her neck and shoulders, and something inside her screams — wrong, this is all wrong, and then she hears  _ Mai  _ gasp. 

The world spins and becomes blurry, then the sounds go away. She can see Ty’s lips move, but can’t hear whatever she’s saying. Someone wails, sharp, the sound tearing through the fog she’s in. Who yelled? Azula tries to walk away, because she knows what happens next, but she falters and feels the blood pounding in her ears, like she’s underwater. 

_ She yells just the same.  _

  
  


Azula throws up, twice, feeling the bitter, retching taste in her mouth, and the tips of her fingers going numb. Someone holds her hair away from her face, and she wants to push them off her, but then she recognises Ty’s hands.

Azula finishes, and then the hearing goes back to her. She still can’t find her balance, so she wipes her mouth and gets up, taking her surroundings in. 

Zuko stands straight, his eyes wide and mouth hung open. There is a child crying somewhere, and she wants to tell them to shut up, but finds that still can’t speak. 

  
  
  


Ursa has a bland, pale face and a lot more wrinkles than Azula remembers. She stands unnaturally straight and Azula hungrily peers into her face, not really knowing what she’s trying to see there — recognition? Fear? Happiness to see her long-lost children?

Zuko, standing near her falters a little, and mouths, quietly:

— Mother?

The child’s crying gets louder, and Ursa does a full body turn, and picks up the crying girl. 

Azula gets hit by realization. Of course. 

The little girl’s face.The street she led them too. Ty Lee’s pale face. The child’s nose and lips. 

What’s her name? Kiki?

Azula finds it hilarious (why does she do this?) and breaks into a laughter fit, and expects Ty Lee to look relieved, because she’s laughing, that means she’s okay, but Ty Lee doesn’t. 

Ty Lee looks  _ scared?  _ Of her? For her? Azula doesn’t know, she just keeps laughing. 

  
  
  


Azula feels suddenly aware of people, surrounding her, of Ursa’s disbelieving face, of Zuko, standing there, straight and pale, of Ty Lee, crying, of Mai, not knowing where to put herself. And the girl, her mother’s daughter, sitting in her arms, daring to cry — the replacement for Azula and Zuko. Azula laughs even harder, rough and raspy, breaking, on edges. The sound is disturbing even to Azula herself, but she can’t do anything about it — she feels like a sprung wire, her legs so tense it hurts. And the tension comes out in fits of hysterical laughter, even though it already hurts to keep laughing, no more air in her lungs. 

She feels someone’s hands around herself and Ty Lee leans in, close to her ear and whisper:

— Breathe. 

Azula really, really tries — the laughing dissolves, but she still can’t catch her breath, and just wordlessly opens her mouth, gaping like a fish. She hears Ty Lee start purposefully breathing slower, and catches up. Then a wave of burning hot shame washes over her, and Azusa winces, realising what actually happened and  _ who  _ watched her disgrace and straightens her head. 

Ursa still stands, looking at Zuko, rocking the girl in her arms, and it’s painful for Azula to watch. How old is the child? Eight? When Azula was eight, she would make herself sleep without a pillow, because one morning she found herself clinging to it — and that was weak. 

Azula takes one more deep breath. She fucked up all of it, but she might at least try to handle (if there is something left) it for Zuko. So she silently prays there is nothing left on the edges of her mouth and comes closer. For Zuko. 

She grabs his hand — her brother, hers. 

Ursa finally finds her voice, and Azula sees her grip child closer to herself. The girl turns her crying blotchy face and tugs her sleeve. 

— Put me down!

Ursa doesn’t pay it any attention. 

— How.. how did you find me?

That’s a nice way to start a conversation with your long-lost children. Zuko still doesn’t seem to find his voice, so Azula decides to be honest. Azula doesn’t lie. 

— He had all of the information on you gathered. 

Ursa pales and takes a step back. The girl in her arms finally gets free and jumps down. 

— Mom, who are they? What are they talking about?

Zuko stands impossibly still near her, and then startles. 

— We.. we didn’t know where you were, but you knew all the time where to find us, and you knew  _ he _ was dead, and you still..

He does not continue and Azula physically feels Mai give a full-body shudder — but she hears it too, the desperate rasp in his voice. 

Ursa must have too, because she winces and startles, like she has this impulse to get closer to Zuko. 

— I’m so sorry, but we should come inside, before people come. 

Of course. The people of Hira’a might see her Other children, the ones she doesn't want them to see. Azula wants to decline, but Zuko follows Ursa, so she does too. 

//

The house is small and stupid. Azula looks around, almost devouring everything she can see because that’s the life Ursa exchanged the place for, that’s the life that worthed leaving her children. 

They are in the kitchen immediately, and it seems there are only two more rooms in the house. Azula takes in the wooden table, a lot of windows and ridiculous curtains. She wants to thrash. Her study of the house is accompanied by the child’s sniffles and Ursa’s taking big breaths. 

— Let’s all sit down and talk. 

Talk? Azula doesn’t want to talk to her. 

  
  


She doesn’t want to talk to her. Azula just realized that Ursa didn’t leave them for this house, or an illusion of an utopia in this village — she left for freedom. 

Freedom to live in this stupid house of not, freedom to give birth or not, freedom to be a public person or not, to speak her mind or not — freedom Azula never had and will never had, no matter how much time passes. 

But that’s the difference between them — Azula chose this and that’s what her freedom is in. She makes that choice everyday, every morning when she wakes up suddenly feeling off again — to be there: for her brother, for her girls, for her people. And Ursa left, chasing that freedom somewhere else — maybe she found it, Azula doesn’t know. But Azula is free to leave every moment. 

  
  


Ursa rushes to make tea, clearly trying to find something to keep her hands busy, and Zuko looks very out of place, so Azula sits down, patting the chair near her. He sits near her and she sees him fiddle with the edges of his sleeve. 

They sit in silence.

— Mom, who are they?

Ursa winces and keeps her lips pursed tightly — Azula fights the urge to scoff — she wants to see how Ursa will find her way out of this. 

— Kiyi, I bought you…

Oh, even more interesting. 

Azula sees unmistakable ears and hairline, and eyes — she tries to not start laughing again, but it’s hard to breathe. Ursa was fast to move on. 

She gets up, pushes the man from her way and runs. 

//

She darts out of the small house, trying very hard to not set everything aflame — and this stupid house, with its garden and the flowers Ursa must have been growing, carefully, for a very long time — maybe she set this garden not long after she left — maybe exactly at that moment, Azula was trained until she bled, or Zuko was burned. 

Zuko. 

She messed up everything for him, she, who valued her diplomacy skills very highly, just exploded and let her emotions rule over her. 

Azula winces and starts walking faster. Ursa had the audacity to try and reach out for her — or for Zuko, or for both of them, like she didn’t have the opportunity to for three long years. Azula tries to force the rage she feels down — the rage she feels when she thinks about Ursa spending all these years, here, safe, raising a kid — the right kid, from the right man. 

When Azula remembers about the man she saw in Ursa’s house, she feels white-hot rage once again — Ursa was fast to forget everything she left in the palace. 

And the girl, getting everything. 

(everything azula never had)

She breathes out, carefully, and starts walking even faster, because if she burns half of the village, then Zuko’s closure with Ursa will be totally ruined. Now, there is a chance it won’t.

Azula hears soft steps behind her, and already turns to snap at whoever dared to follow her at this state, but then she sees Ty Lee, and tries to accelerate even more — she doesn’t want to snap at her, because then she would be eaten whole by guilt later, but Ty Lee is stubborn, in her own quiet unbreakable way, and eventually Azula slows down, ducking her head and not ready to look her in the eyes. 

Ty catches up to her, still silent, and they walk for a while. 

Azula tries very hard to not look at her, because she won’t be able to keep it together if she does. 

  
  


They reach the forest outside of Hira’a and come to a meadow they left their tents and things on, and Azula flops down, suddenly feeling more exhausted than ever. She closes her yes. 

Ty sits near her and leans on her a little, putting her head on her shoulders. They sit in silence for a while. 

— ‘Zula, do you want to go home?

Here it is. Why Azula didn’t want to look at her. She feels her eyes burn and tries very hard to keep herself from crying for a probably numerous time in the last two days. 

Her home is not here, Ursa is not her home and never has been. Her home is far away from here, and she can come back there anytime, and Zuko and Ty Lee keep reminding her about it. 

— I just.. I don’t understand  _ why  _ I am so affected — I thought about it hundreds of times, meeting her again, and I thought I was ready — but then I saw her and it’s all so..

Azula doesn’t have a voice to keep talking anymore and she considers it a big betrayal. She feels something wet fall on her lips and that’s even bigger betrayal from her body. 

Ty doesn’t lift her head from Azula’s shoulder and wraps both her arms around Azula’s. 

She speaks very softly. 

— You know, that you have every right to feel whatever you feel about her, right? You were a child, ‘Zula. And if you want to leave — let’s pack everything right now and leave, I’m serious. Mai will make sure everything is okay with Zuko, but that’s also about you. 

Azula closes her eyes, breathes in light floral scent Ty’s hair has and feels her heart stop beating so frantically. 

— I want this to end, Ty. I want to be free — and if I leave now, I’ll never be able too. 

Ty Lee is silent for a moment, then laughs quietly and kisses her temple and her neck. Azula tries to force the shivers it gives her down. 

— I love you. 

Azula feels herself sob, like she observes from a distance and finds Ty Lee looking at her with something so tender in her eyes that she sobs again, and hides her face in Ty’s hair, even though it’s already impossible to hide that she’s crying. 

— I love you, — she whispers somewhere in Ty’s nape. 

She hears. 

They sit in silence. 

//

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i offer you emotional support lesbians and leave. 
> 
> actually im v sorry for the late update school been wild  
> and if you want to, make sure to check out my new v soft one shot in this verse with ember island vacation for the fire kids because the level of angst is going to rise here
> 
> thank you for reading and please stay safe and hydrated, love<3
> 
> (you can hit me on tumblr to talk: seperent


End file.
